


Tony Stark and Steve Roger’s Mystery’s Son

by Opacityxl



Series: Peter & the adventures of twitter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Twitter, Twitter Fic, another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opacityxl/pseuds/Opacityxl
Summary: 𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗼𝘂𝗿 @𝗽𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗿𝗼𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀I don’t think you guys get the concept of adopting, I don’t look like pops or dad, because i’m not related to them...|𝗶𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗱𝗮𝗱* @𝘁𝗼𝗻𝘆𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸wait, you’re adopted?|𝘀𝘁𝗲𝘃𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀* @𝗰𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗰𝗮I’m filing for a divorce.***When Peter Stark-Rogers gets a twitter at 16, his notifications blow up. Follow the shenanigans of his father’s and the avengers as they handle raising a kid who doesn’t listen and is ridiculously stupid for a genius.





	1. Peter Stark-Rogers?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after going through my works and seeing two twitter fanfics: Okay, well, I’ve done all of these in different formats so...maybe I can consider making another one?  
> My Brain: You have like four unfinished works, that take less effort than balancing all this—  
> Me: ANOTHER TWITTER FIC ON TOP OF A GROUP-CHAT, TWITTER, AND TWO STORYLINE FANFICTIONS, OKAY ILL DO IT  
> My Brain: Wait—

**irondad* @tonystark** **_[verified]_ **

_ 39.6 million followers, 7 following _

Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist. 

**_***followed by_ ** **@captainamerica, @blackwidow, @ironpatriot, + 10 more**

 

***

**steve rogers* @captainamerica** **_[verified]_ **

_ 28.3 million followers, 12 following _

Yes, Tony Stark is my husband. Now stop asking.

**_***followed by_ ** **@tonystark, @buckybarnes, @blackwidow, @samwilson, + 4 more**

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

i leave town for two days and i come back to the house being a complete MESS 

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

So what about it? 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

that makes zero (0) sense, pops but go off

**|**

**smug @sheepishpeeper**

pops? who tf are you?

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

YOU MADE A TWITTER

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

duh, i’m 16 

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

Don’t sass me, your pops and I agreed you could get a twitter at 18. You couldn’t wait two years?

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

…no

**|**

**avengers choke me @ugherugh**

what’s happening?!?!?!

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

i’m getting yelled at :(

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

for those wondering who,  **_@peterstarkrogers_ ** , is let me introduce you to my son. i already regret agreeing to him having a twitter. 

**|**

**bi pride @susgirl**

YOU HAVE A SON????

**|**

**bi pride @susgirl**

AND HES MY AGE?

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

**_@susgirl,_ ** no

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

ok dad thanks for that

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

why aren’t you following me:( betrayed by my own son :(

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

you called me an idiot three seconds ago i think i’m entitled to not follow you 

**|**

**stupid @imclueless**

lol and we were all wondering why tony’s name said irondad 

**|**

**çhris @crisptopher**

i thought he meant irondaddy 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

how do i unsee that

 

***

 

**NEW YORK TIMES @newyorknews**

**_@tonystark_ ** , admitted to having a son in his latest tweet!  **_@peterstarkrogers_ ** is the newest addition to the Stark/Rogers family that we know of! Will we be able to see his face?

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

we’re handling that  **_@newyorknews_ ** , don’t you worry

* **@newyorknews** liked this

 

***

 

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

_ 5.2 million followers, 20 following  _

Stop asking me to show my face. I’m ugly.

**_***followed by_ ** **@blackwidow, @tonystark, @captainamerica, + 6 more**

 

***

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

okay you guys asked and you will receive¡!!! #peteranswers

 

- **valerie @ihaveasongaboutme**

#peteranswers, when did steve and tony adopt you?

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

when i was about 4ish, so i wasn’t a baby-baby

 

- **PETER REPLIED TO MY TWEET @ugherugh**

#peteranswers tony’s italian (i think i read that somewhere???) can you speak italian? or any other languages???

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

yes i can speak italian, and spanish and russian but that’s it

**|**

**PETER REPLIED TO MY TWEET @ugherugh**

“that’s it” okay boy you’re so humble 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

…and i’ll stay it unless i get verified. then i’ll go on a rampage ranting about homophobic twitters like nat did

 

- **zombie @plantvzombies**

#peteranswers how tall are you? canweseeyourface

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

nice try, and i’m 5’8

 

- **buzzfeed @buzzfeedofficial**

Who’s your favorite dad? Who’s the scariest when mad? Do you have a favorite avenger? #peteranswers (sorry we got carried away)

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

1, I can’t decide. 2,  **_@tonystark_ ** 3, besides my dads uhh probably  **_@scarlettwitch_ **

**|**

**wanda woman* @scarlettwitch**

love you too<3

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

i’ve finally accomplished something worthwhile!

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

**_@captainamerica,_ ** who’s gonna tell him?

***@captainamerica, @scarlettwitch, @blackwidow,** +3 more liked this.

 

- **zone me out @ancientbech**

okay so, this is probably totally a stupid question but if you were trapped on a beach with the live action pikachu or the live action sonic, who would you sacrifice first? #peteranswers

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

sonic, they ruined him completely. at least pikachu looks decent 

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

you picked that for your last question?

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

yeah? and???

 

***

 

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

_ 16 million followers, 20 following  _

Stop asking me to show my face. I’m ugly.

 

***

 

**Ellen* @theellenshow**

**_@tonystark_ ** , care to explain why you didn’t invite your son to my show?

**|**

**Jimmy Kimmel*  @jimmykimmellive**

Um, what about mine  **_@tonystark_ ** ?

 

- **irondad* @tonystark**

Whose show should Pete and I do first? 

  * Jimmy Kimmel’s-56%
  * Ellen’s-44%



**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

Close, but Jimmy wins!


	2. A baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos of Peter are released, cue shenanigans.

**Jimmy Kimmel* @jimmykimmellive** **_[verified]_ **

_6.4 million, 400 following_

Don’t forget to tune in 7 PM EST, every Tuesday for Jimmy Kimmel Live!

 _Check out our newest interview:_ _www.TonyandSteve’smysteryson.com_

 

***

 

**natural @imuglyso**

uh **_@jimmykimmellive_ **, explain why we didn’t get to see Peter’s face?

**|**

**Jimmy Kimmel** * **@jimmykimmellive**

That wasn’t our call! **_@tonystark_ **, said he had something planned.

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

still do ;)

 

***

 

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

can i get verified??? **_@twitterhelp_ **

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

no don’t, this is coming from his father

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

i’m this close to blocking you | |

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

okay don’t stark kid

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

STARK

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

i’m weeping “don’t stark”

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

STOP

 

***

 

**GQ @gqphotoshoot**

**_@peterstarkrogers_ **, At 8 PM PST we will release Peter Stark-Roger’s photos giving him a face reveal!

**|**

**toupe @touche**

OMG i’m gonna cry :) i’m so happy¡!¡

**|**

**123 @bucklemyshoe**

AHHHH TONIGHT DNDNDN

 

***

 

**GQ @gqphotoshoot**

**_@peterstarkrogers_ ** , [[setofphotos]](https://images.app.goo.gl/3SWPgjxskoeWaCkK7)

**|**

**:) @happy**

if he’s 16 i’m 16

**|**

**wheel @bands**

HES SO HOT OH MT GODMDDM

**|**

**rich @iwish**

holy shit oh my god can he choke me

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

okay stop thank you

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

**_@callmemj_ ** thirsty bitches right babe

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

don’t call me babe bitch

**|**

**ned @religouslystupid**

i like being called babe :))

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

we know

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

we know

 

***

**i love natasha romanov more than 3000 @yee**

**_@captainamerica_ ** , why do you and **_@peterstarkrogers_ **never interact

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

It’s hard to use twitter.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

he’s old, lol

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

also i’m his fav 💁‍♂️

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

liar.

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

ok who did he dress up as three halloween’s in a row? iron-man.

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

He dressed up as me…

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

yeah, once then he started crying cause the costume itched

**|**

**candy bubblegum @mmmmmm**

LMAO

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

please not this again

**|**

**Natasha* @blackwidow**

uh guys? what’s this then? [[exposed]](https://images.app.goo.gl/3WRqJfqhHY5MXixj9)

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

w h y

**|**

**hm this is interesting @fabspill**

y’all should give us more baby photos and maybe if we’re lucky….a video

 

- **irondad* @tonystark**

this is my favorite video of peter, when he was little.

 _[video transcript: Peter is playing with toys on the floor, he looks around 4-5. Eyes wide as he murmurs to himself, Steve is sitting next to him and reading when something pops up in the corner of the screen. It’s Clint, shushing the camera as he sneaks around the couch. He jumps up and screams “boo!” but before Peter startles he starts giggling. Font pops up on the screen:_ **_Mission Failed._ ** _]_

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

lil backstory of that video: When peter was 4, right after we adopted him he never got scared around the avengers even if they are “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” so Clint and Sam were adamant on scaring him. It never worked. Now Peter is powerful.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

they gave me the strength i needed to prosper, they be ugly and annoying but i thank them.

**|**

**sam wilson* @thefalcon**

um, bitch.

 ***** liked by **@captainamerica** , **@blackwidow** , **@clintbarton** , + 128 more

 

***

 

 **a baby!* @nycspidey** **_[verified]_ **

_23.8 million, 145 following_

I’m baby.

*followed by **@tonystark, @captainamerica, @clintbarton, @princessofwakanda,** +345 more

 

***

 

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

**_@peterstarkrogers,_ **heard you got a twitter, little bitch.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

what abt it?

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

just sounds sus, especially since our follower count is cutting close.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

hm, didn’t notice with my parents being steve rogers and tony stark after all.

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

ok bitch, you got a twitter five days ago. calm your tits.

***

**[private group-chat]**

**(@tonystark, @peterstarkrogers)**

Name: irondad & spiderson

 

**@tonystark:** what in the name of the lord are you doing?

**@peterstarkrogers:** i’m bored, and you n pops said i shouldn’t be too suspicious abt being spider-man 

**@tonystark:** i didn’t mean you should fight your alter ego on twitter 

**@peterstarkrogers:** potato, tomato 

**@tonystark:** that’s not even how it goes, kiddo

***

 

 ***** _pinned tweet_

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

gvssgsgu exduszidjend

**|**

**potato-gun @harleykeener**

it is three in the morning, why

**|**

**potato-gun @harleykeener**

*****, why are you up???

**|**

**shuri* @princessofwakanda**

did you almost expose his identity?

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

of course it was you, keener

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

hpi daxd!!!!!

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

spider-man (?)

**|**

**TONY LOVE BOT @tonytonytony**

dad?

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger :0


	3. Friday is now a mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks about what happened to Spider-man, the day before. It’s not like they’re related anything...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why, but nobody is commenting on my fics anymore. It’s a sad day for me :(. Enjoy this chapter I took a month to write.

**NEW YORK TIMES* @mostimportantnewyorknews**

BREAKING: A tweet  by **_@nycspidey,_ **calling Tony Stark “dad” has gone viral in the last 24 hours. Witnesses say they have seen Iron-man, carrying an unconscious Spider-man in his arms minutes after. Could Tony Stark and Spider-man be related?

 

- **irondad* @tonystark**

Thank you for all the endless positivity on Spider-man’s well-being. Fortunately, he has only gotten a small laceration in his left abdomen, and is on his way to recovery. Regarding, if me and spider-man are related: no comment. 

*liked by **@captainamerica, @mostimportantnewyorknews, @buzzfeed,** \+ 34 more

 

**-zombie girl @theygonnahatemeregardless**

Why is steve not commenting on anything? It’s just sus that he never replies to any of Tony’s tweets or anything. lmao, it’s like he doesn’t wanna be involved in Peter or Tony’s life. We get it, you’re captain america, doesn’t mean you can abandon your loved ones. 

**|**

**boo u whore @yestonystan**

you have no right to analyze their life, when they want to keep it private. how is steve even abandoning them anyways? It’s hard to maintain everything, especially with the press. He’s probably working out a solution with Tony, don’t say anything unless you got all the facts, sis. 

*liked by **@peterstarkrogers**

 

**-peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

Stop saying my pops is a bad father just cause he doesn’t tweet us. Maybe you’re a bad person for tweeting in general. 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

For the people @‘ing me, because I had the guts to say that publicly. Suck my dick. 

_6,456,432 likes 3,455,422 comments 1,455,543 rt’s_

 

**-Natasha* @blackwidow**

_retweeting_ **_@peterstarkrogers_ **

Peter Stark-Rogers everyone!

**|**

**;) @imdesdinside**

him tweeting that gives him 3x the power that Tony Stark normally has lmaoooo

 ***** liked by **@tonystark**

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

Mothers keep sending prude messages to me about how I shouldn’t have let Peter say suck my dick on the internet. He didn’t even console me about it, he just did it. Stark-Rogers energy, baby. 

**|**

**joanne @motherof5**

Peter is 16, and is PUBLICLY saying d*** in front of many impressionable faces. I think you should control your kid, Mr. Stark.

**|**

**Karen @lovebooks**

_in reply to_ **_@motherof5_ **

I agree, not to mention he’s raised by a homosexual couple. No wonder he turned out the way he did. 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

Karen, SIT DOWN. It is 2019 and you are still homophobic, imagine being that bothered by two men in love and happy. Can’t relate. 

*liked by **@religouslystupid, @tonystark, @blackwidow,** \+ 567 more

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

marry me

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

yes

 

***

 

 **irondad* @tonystark** **_[verified]_ **

_45.5 million followers, 23 following_

Genius. Billionaire. Philanthropist

 ***** followed by **@peterstarkrogers, @captainamerica, @clintbarton** \+ 12 more

 

_*pinned tweet_

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

Karen, SIT DOWN. It is 2019 and you are still homophobic, imagine being that bothered by two men in love and happy. Can’t relate.

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

So, apparently Jimmy Kimmel does this thing where he wants parents to tell their kids that they ate all their Halloween candy, but I’ve been doing it since day one.

_[A camera pans across a large living room, a toddler around 5 with unruly curly hair is playing on the floor. The person filming gets close enough for the kid (obviously Peter) to look up._

_PETER: Is papa done with the pancakes?_

_Tony, from behind the camera, laughs._

_TONY: No, but Pete, I have something to tell you._

_Peter stops playing with his toys, staring at his father with the level of  intensity a three year old shouldn’t have._

_TONY: Me and Pops ate all your Halloween candy._

_Peter stares frozen, tears start to well in his eyes as his bottom lip quivers._

_PETER: (tears running down his face) Tha’s okay._

_TONY: It’s okay?_

_PETER: Yeah. ‘M not mad._

_TONY: Good, because bambi, we didn’t eat any. It’s with pops all safe._

_Peter’s tears stop and his eyebrows furrow. He smiles seconds later as the camera catches him running to the kitchen.]_

**|**

**tony stark stan @tonystarkmakesbeautifulchildren**

his reaction is so cute aw, he didn’t even get mad

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

he was just setting me up for constant pain

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

what pain? damn so over dramatic 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

say that to my face asshole and get a real job

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

idiot.

 

***

 

**Daily Bugle @newswithatwist**

Does the menace known as “spider-man” hate golden boy Peter Parker? Click here for more information: www.newsforyou.org

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

we were joking relax

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

Did they call you a menace?

**|**

**Daily Bugle @newswithatwist**

“Spider-man”, ends up destroying lives every single day. Menace is the word to describe him.

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

ok, ouch. 

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

Excuse you, I’ll have you know that Spider-man does EVERYTHING he can to help the people of New York. He puts his life at risk everyday going to patrol, something your tiny little brains down at Daily Bugle can’t comprehend. Maybe you should think about that next time when Spider-man ends up saving one of your asses. 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

and btw his name is SPIDER-MAN WITHOUT THE QUOTATIONS “Daily Bugle”. go to hell!

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

Yeah!

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

You’re just both full of hot takes today, huh?

*liked by **@blackwidow, @tonystark + 14k** more 

 

***

 

**[private group-chat]**

**(@captainamerica, @tonystark, @peterstarkrogers)**

Name: Peter raises us.

 

 **@tonystark:** How much are we suing Daily Bugle for?

 **@peterstarkrogers:** 3 million!

 **@captainamerica:** We are NOT suing Daily Bugle, Tony.

 **@tonystark:** Ugh, I can hear that tone. 

 **@captainamerica:** What tone?

 **@peterstarkrogers:** you’re hopeless.

 **@captainamerica:** You’re adopted.

 **@peterstarkrogers:** IM AWARE

 

**_[@tonystark took a screenshot of chat]_ **

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

_[posted screenshot]_

**|**

**the falcon* @samwilson**

Telling it how it is. 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

man, shut the fuck up.

**|**

**the falcon* @samwilson**

No you.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

no u

|

**Natasha* @blackwidow**

PLEASE, don’t start this again. 

**|**

**avengers are hot @allofthem**

sam is secretly 5

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

its not a secret but thanks for humbling him 

*liked by **@tonystark**

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

I love my son so fucking much. Like how did I manage to find him. He’s too good for me.

**|**

**tony bot <3 @tvgal**

i forgot peter is adopted lol

**|**

**lights @donttryme**

**@peterstarkrogers** , have ur parents ever tried like looking for you

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

nah they’re dead

**|**

**lights @donttryme**

o-oh?

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

yeah my life before they adopted me was wack as shit. my family is like non existent 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

BLOOD FAMILY MY FAMILY BY BLOOD

**|**

**Natasha* @blackwidow**

You scared me.

 

***

 

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

today i found out Bucky is jewish

**|**

**Bucky deserves everything @lovebucky**

and what about it

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

yo chill I was just excited cause I’m jewish too damn

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

why do people who don’t stan my dad so quick to jump at me :(

**|**

**Bucky deserves everything @lovebucky**

boy, how do u think I don’t stan tony stark

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

your pinned tweet says tony stark could die and no one would care

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

ouch.

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

I’d care, hon.

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

aw thanks. 

 

***

 

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

there’s this video on YouTube that says that my pops n dad only adopted for fame. but I disagree. they adopted me cause i was the only one left in the orphanage!

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

peter…i love u but are u ok

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

I’m very exhausted hahahabajiwi

**|**

**irondad* @tonystark**

It is 4:12 am, why are you awake. Don’t make me use your full-name, go to sleep.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

you’re awake too??? unfair.

**|**

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rogers, go to sleep. Now. 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

i see you play favorites. goodnight father. 

**|**

**michelle @callmemj**

“father.” lmao ok

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

**@friday** how do i get unadopted?

**|**

**Friday @friday**

So soon? Your father’s love you very much, Peter. 

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

mhm. who paid you to say that?

**|**

**Friday @friday**

...Steve

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

yeah bullshit. goodnight Friday, you raise me from now on.

**|**

**Friday @friday**

Okay, son!

*liked by **@captainamerica** , **@tonystark, blackwidow,** \+ 10k more people

 

***

 

**steve rogers* @captainamerica**

Peter really wasn’t lying. He hasn’t been out of his room in two days and only communicates through Friday. We lost a good one today. 

**|**

**Friday @friday**

Don’t talk shit about my son, Rogers.

 


	4. #riotforspidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan spiderman @yes  
> #riotforspidey
> 
> Or: Peter gets hurt. Really hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was out of my comfort zone

**annie @ily**

SPIDERMAN JUST GOT SHOT 

**|**

**annie @ily**

I CALLED 911 

 

***

**[private group-chat]**

 

**(@captainamerica, @tonystark)**

 

**@tonystark:** Steve.

**@tonystark:** Steve, you better not be in a fucking meeting right now.

**@tonystark:** STEVE

 

*******

**[voicemails: Steve Rogers]**

_ one voicemail from  _ **husband <3**

Saturday, 11:34 pm

“...Steve, I’m going to kill you! Fuck. You couldn’t have picked up your phone this once, you go to the same meetings where they talk about the same shit and— (there’s heavy breathing.)  _ I need you, right now.  _ Somethings wrong with Peter, Friday can’t track his location. I checked every hospital in this goddamn city and they have nothing on him. I swear  _ to god _ Steve, I’m going to have a heart attack. Call me back, right fucking now—”

_ Play again? _

 

**[voicemails: Tony Stark]**

_ one voicemail from  _ **petey**

Saturday, 9:52 pm

“...Dad,  _ dad _ . Please answer, god— (a breathy sob) please, please. Help me, I-I don’t know where I am. I just wanna go home,  _ please help me dad.  _ Please—”

_ Play again? _

 

***

 

**[call logs: Peter Stark-Rogers]**

_ (34) missed calls from  _ **dad**

_ (12) missed calls from  _ **uncle rhodey**

_ (5) missed calls from  _ **pops**

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

!! IMPORTANT !! If anyone knows or has suspicions about Spider-man’s location; please DM me directly. All fakers will be blocked. Any information will be accepted and helpful. 

*liked by  **@blackwidow, @rhodey, @captainamerica** , + 1,456,234 more

 

***

 

Tony Stark paced the velvet carpet of his office, biting furiously at his lip as he watched his phone. The chairs were all empty and abandoned, some messily pushed back so that they were touching the wall. 

 

The tall doors were pushed opened with easy effort when Steve walked in, hair sloppy and ungelled. Tony wrapped his arms around him first and Steve, with an ungated expression, shoved his face into the crook of his neck. 

“I tried,” Tony murmured pathetically, fingers twitching in a snag of Steve’s hair. “There was no location linked to his suit.” 

Steve’s shoulders slumped and he tipped his head forward slightly, whispering like talking was too much; “We’ll find him, Tony.” There was no doubt in his voice, no uncertainty. The undertone of his tone held something much more determined. “We have to.”

 

***

 

**[private group-chat]**

 

**(@ily, @tonystark)**

 

**@ily:** you said you wanted all info about spider-man right?

**@tonystark:** Yes, do you have any?

**@ily:** right after I called 911, he kept repeating how he couldn’t be taken to the hospital

**@ily:** something about secret identity and his metabolism 

**@ily:** i turned around for one second and he was gone 

**@tonystark:** Where were you last? 

**@ily:** right in front of Delmars’ sandwiches. 

**@tonystark:** Thank you.

 

***

 

There was something sticky and wet coating Peter’s fingers when his eyes fluttered open. He flexed his fingers, hearing the pop of his knuckles just as he closed his hand. 

“Pete, thank god,” A hand cupped his face, calloused and warm, then left a kiss on his temple. “I was so worried, bambino.”

 

He choked on something damp and felt the voice gently push him to the side. His lungs ached furiously, but the voice sounded familiar, and he felt himself fading fast.

“Are you my da’?” He slurred, straining his neck to try and see the figure. His hair was matted with sweat and he felt it drip down to his neck. 

The man, he presumed, smoothed back his curls with such paternal affection that he didn’t even understand why he asked in the first place.

“Yeah, baby,” His  _ dad _ answered, voice soft with raw concern. “Pops and Uncle Rhodey are coming.”

He didn’t know who either of those people were, but he trusted his dad with his whole heart. His dad gave him a sad smile. 

 

Even without his memory, Peter Parker had a massive guilt complex. “‘m sorry.” He murmured, voice sketched out from exhaustion and pain. Everything around him churned, so he squeezed his eyes shut to make it stop. 

“It’s okay.” The older man soothed. “You were really brave for protecting that girl, kiddo.”

In the distance, Peter could hear the sound of repulsors. He weakly put his hands over his ears, smearing blood over his face in the process. Tony adjusted his hold on him, cradling his head in his lap. 

 

“Oh fuck, Tones,”  Another voice said, coming from Peter’s right. “I got him, I’ll be faster anyways.” 

Tony’s fingers trembled as he handed Peter off to Rhodey. Something told Peter, he’d miss him. 

The darkness warped underneath his eyelids and he already went limp before he could decipher who was carrying him. 

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

Thank you for everyone’s help on Spider-man. We will not give any information at this time until he is fully healed.

 

*******

 

**ok @okokok**

spider man better be okay or im starting a fucking riot

**|**

**stan spiderman @yes**

#riotforspidey

 

***

 

**[trending tags]**

 

**#1** #riotforspidey

 

_ Would you like to see more?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment no one has been commenting on my fics :(


	5. Fuit gummy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is okay! Peter is dumb.

_ *#1 tweet trending for  _ #riotforspidey*

 

**NEW YORK TIMES* @mostimportantnewyorknews**

BREAKING: New-Yorker’s come around on twitter to express how their lives have been affected by Spider-man. Using the tag: #spidermansaved Absolutely heartbreaking. #riotforspidey

 

*******

Buzzfeed’s trending article:

**HOW DOES SPIDER-MAN SAVE?**

by Joe Prattner 

 

“I could’ve died,” Sixteen year old, Marie says on YouTube. “It was the most frightening experience of my entire life. Three muggers and a scared, weak fifteen year-old girl. Imagine that.”

It isn’t the first time or, so we hope, the last time Spider-man has saved countless people. Hopeless in the act of crime. 

 

Spider-Man is a vigilante who constantly puts his life in danger to help others. We are unaware of how far his abilities go or how old he is, but are thankful nonetheless. He has made countless acts of kindness and bravery. 

It is so told by @tonystark and @ily on twitter that Spider-Man has been severely hurt. New-yorkers and more on twitter are extremely worried and to express it, have been showing their gratefulness with #spidermansaved.

 

Jolene (@jolenespeaks)  on Twitter says, “I don’t  think I would’ve be here today, if it wasn’t for Spider-Man. #spidermansaved”

Mikey (@spidermanstan) on Twitter says, “There was a time in my life where I was broken. I sat on the edge of my apartment, about 20 floors up. I was so depressed and I thought I wouldn’t ever recover,  _ I was going to jump.  _ Spider-Man sat with me for the rest of the night and just talked. He truly is a hero. #spidermansaved”

Brian (@trashman) on Twitter says, “Spider-man helped me get back on my feet. HE IS A HERO. Fuck anyone who says otherwise. #spidermansaved”

Rose (@flowername) on Twitter says, “I was in an abusive relationship for two years. It gotten to the point where he would physically abuse me in public. Everyone would bat an eye, Spider-Man punched him square in the face. I’m safe and healthy now. #spidermansaved”

 

It’s no lie that even these made the greater man cry, read more on Twitter:

www.spidermansaved//twitter.com

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

Thank you for all your support. Spider-Man is okay, he is unfortunately not awake yet. We are still waiting for him to heal and go back to being an idiot! #riotforspidey #spidermansaved

**|**

**beggin’ @madcon**

not to be a total asshole or anything but wheres peter???

**|**

**Friday* @friday**

None of your goddamned business. Leave my son alone.

*liked by  **@captainamerica, @tonystark** \+  **24k** more

 

***

 

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

[photo of peter with the spider-man mask on doing a peace sign to the camera.]

**|**

**Pepper Potts* @ceo**

Big dumbass energy. 

*liked by  **@tonystark**

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

that’s! mean!

**|**

**Pepper Potts* @ceo**

No. 

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

:(

 

***

 

trending tags

 

#spidermanisback

 

#spidermansaved

 

#riotforspidey

 

#spiderman

 

#bigdumbassenergy

 

***

 

**a baby!* @nycspidey** **_[verified]_ **

_ 66.4 million, 145 following _

you guys are my favorite people in the fucking world.

*followed by  **@tonystark, @peterstarkrogers, @captainamerica** \+ 13 more

 

***

 

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

all this hype for spiderman and none for baby yoda? sad.

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

i got shot.

**|**

**peter parkour @peterstarkrogers**

whos fault was that?

**|**

**a baby!* @nycspidey**

….eye….

 

**-baby yoda @peterstarkrogers**

someone asked where ive been. nowhere. im in nowhere land. ask me again and so will u :)

**|**

**Natasha* @blackwidow**

Sus. 

**|**

**baby yoda @peterstarkrogers**

fuit gummy.

 

*******

 

**baby yoda @peterstarkrogers**

_ 45.7 million, 465 following _

the baby yoda of twitter

 

***

 

**irondad* @tonystark**

**_@peterstarkrogers,_ ** Mention the “fuit gummy” thing one more time and I’m ending your entire life.

**|**

**baby yoda @peterstarkrogers**

i wan fuit gummy. fuit gummy. fuit gummy. 

**|**

**REALLY DAD @peterstarkrogerstwo**

[photo saying @peterstarkrogers was temporarily suspended] are you fucking kidding me.

**|**

**ned @regiouslystupid**

peter: fuit gummy

tony: im about to end this man’s whole career

*liked by  **@tonystark**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby yoda.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, my tumblr is @iloveyoupeterparker. Come scream at me, actually. This isn’t related at all to my other Twitter fics, but I like organizing it into series.


End file.
